Curving the Great Valentine Caper
by Just Maritza
Summary: February 2012 Belated Valentine Picture Challenge. First pic of Sully appearing to be behind bars and disapointed. Second pic, he is before Michaela dressed a as man holding a rose and wearing a great big grin with her hair loose.


_**Disclaimer**: I have no claims to Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman_

* * *

><p><strong>Curving the Great Valentine Caper<strong>

**by Maritza Franklin**

**February, 22, 2012**

"You do realize you're under arrest," announced the sheriff catching the intruder red-handed inside the bank, an assistant quietly strolling behind.

"You're kidding," turned the young man in disbelief.

"'Fraid not. You were seen sneaking into the bank after Preston left for an errand."

"I did not sneak in. I came in to sit and wait for him to discuss getting a loan. It wasn't as if the door was locked."

"In disguised?"

"I wasn't robbing the place," hastily removing the large brimmed hat, releasing luscious golden-brown long locks.

"Sorry, but I gotta do my job. Otherwise folks 'round here won't be taking me too seriously if I let you go."

"I don't believe this. You know very well I was not hear to rob the bank. I don't even have a weapon.

"Breaking and entering is still a serious crime."

"I...I...have Katie to look after," clearly upset.

"I'm sure her father will take good care of her. Come along Michaela."

"Sully?" turning to the very man. "Are you just going to stand there and not defend me? Tell him I'm innocent."

"You were seen sneaking in after Preston stepped out."

"Sully! I'm appalled! You can't be serious! Daniel?"

"Than you shouldn't have gone in without Preston's permission and in that get up disguising your identity."

"I wasn't hiding my identity! I wanted to prove Preston a point. He stated that the only way I would get my loan if Sully was to apply for it because I was obviously a woman. So I showed up dressed as a man per his request to wait for him."

"Rather foolish," Sully let out making her fumed, while he stifled a laugh.

Michaela stood there stunned and hurt at Sully and Daniel, particularly at her husband. Normally she 'd go along being arrested until she was cleared, but this was Daniel, Sully's closest friend. He knew her character, that she would never do anything illegal. How could he accuse her of wrong doing? And Sully, her own husband going against her. No further words could be expressed with how angry she was. Instead she stormed out heading towards the jailhouse. Daniel attempted to grab her arm to escort her.

"You know very well there is no need to escort me," she seethed pulling her arm away, also directing it to Sully.

Daniel and Sully exchanged looks of amusement as Daniel quietly locked her up explaining her rights. Sully tsked gazing down as though ashamed of Michaela's shocking behavior, making her all the more furious. She turned away further into the cell mustering all her being not to cry.

"Don't worry about the children," Sully informed suddenly remorse. The men retreated leaving her alone and defeated locked up in the cell she hadn't realized was set up for her comfort.

"I feel sorry for you, Sully. She's awfully mad. What are you going to do when she gets out?" inquired Daniel.

"Head for covers – but I'm sure I can handle her wrath."

"Sure hope you know what you're doing," he let out with a hint of humor.

"I know it seems cruel and honestly I do feel bad, but it just had to be done or else she'll be too tired to celebrate Valentine."

"Alright...if you say so."

A couple of hours later, before turning dark, Michaela sat in the surprisingly well-made cell for her comfort by Dorothy and Grace. Warm fireplace, cozy cot and a tray of food left untouched. She was grateful to her_** true**_ friends who believed her innocence without doubts unlike Daniel and her husband. The fact that they didn't believe her had her upset still. One thing for Daniel to do his job, but for Sully to go along believing the townsfolk of breaking and entering with intent to rob. If she wanted to rob the bank, she would have at least waited until nightfall. Besides, it wasn't the first time she has gone into the bank to wait for Preston. How could she be accused of wrong doing? For dressing as a man? She supposed it seemed suspicious for a respectable female citizen to be dressed as a man entering an unoccupied bank. Still, she was disappointed in Sully.

Well, one good thing out of all this, was that she was able to take a much needed nap for the first time in weeks with no interruptions of emergencies. Yet, there was something oddly suspicious about being arrested, the cozy cell and her friends animated visit.

The sound of a familiar whistle broke her thoughts. She turned towards the back window.

"Sully?"

"It's me Micheala."

"What are you doing?" she asked incredulously.

"Shhh...if you wanna escape without notice."

"Escape? In broad day light? Sully, are you trying to make my situation worse? Thanks to you – I am staying put." She moved away from the window, her arms crossed. "The nerve of that man," she uttered under her breath.

"Don't make me brake in the jail and drag you out like some caveman," he stated a bit more firmly. "Now, take this key," he threw it into the window. "Meet me around the corner."

Michaela stared at it in disbelief. _**What was he up to?**_ First he helped land her in jail, and now he was helping her escape. She decided to trust her husband; because frankly, she just wanted to go home, see her children, take a hot bath and forget about this dreadful day. Once outdoor, she turned the corner and found Sully calmly petting her horse, Flash, saddled up for an overnight stay, and in his hand a single rose he offered her. Confused, she took it, sniffing it, wondering why he was just staring at her starry- eye.

"Sully, what's going on?"

"Happy Valentine! I meant for you to rest longer, but I just couldn't wait."

"Valentine...? Rest?"

"Yeah, _**rest**_. You've been working nonstop lately. That's why I had Dorothy and Grace spruce up the cell. I wanted you to be well rested for when when we makeour great _**escape**_, or did you forget it's Valentine?"

"No, I...well..., I'm sorry, I did," suddenly her mood changed to that of brimming with love, brilliantly smiling, holding her rose.

"It's alright," lovingly caressing her face. "I'm here to make things right."

"Thank you Sully – Happy Valentines!" she moved in for an abandoned kiss, despite a few scattered folks in the background.

"Ahem," came the sound from the sheriff rounding the corner. "Now what have we here? A husband helping his wife escape. Sully, I ought to throw you in jail, but since it's Valentine, I'll let you off with a warning and place the Valentine caper in your custody," he winked at him. "Michaela, I'm sure Sully can help curve your ways from ever attempting another break-in with taking you away for a couple of days on another honeymoon."

"Don't worry Daniel, I'll see to her rehabilitation. Thanks for looking after the kids for us."

"So this was an elaborate collaboration of putting me in jail just to get me to rest?"

"Yep, it was the only way to get you to finally rest while I plan our getaway and well, we thought we might as well have a little fun while were at it. Matthew told us your plan when you went to borrow his clothes." She chuckled disbelievingly.

"And it was all Sully's hair-brain idea," Daniel patted him on the back for emphasis.

"Well...he'll have to answer to me," she eyed her husband saucily.

Sully leaned in to whispered for her ear only. "Just be _**gentle**_," and kissed the side of her face, making her blush.

"And where is our.._**.hideaway**_?" she coughed out surprisingly stirred.

"It's a surprise. Trust me?"

"You had me there for a moment, but I trust you."

"Good," he helped her onto her horse getting on behind her, bid Daniel goodbye, and rode off just before sunset approached. Shortly afterwords, they arrived at Daniel's cabin on his newly purchased Cheyenne land.

"This cabin wasn't here last week," Michaela expressed taking in the beauty of a simple small cabin, adorned with red roses, and peddles scattering the walkway leading up to the entrance obviously for her benefit. "So this was the project you were helping Daniel with this past week," he helped her down.

"Yep, so that it would be done by Valentine's Day for us to Christen it."

"And he doesn't mind?" embarrassed at the thought.

"It was his idea. Was thinking of dragging you to the woods or mountains."

"I would have gone with you anywhere."

"I know, but you deserve better. 'Sides, this is more comfortable."

"I love you Sully," she rounded her arms around his neck, tipping toeing, planting him a kiss.

"Love you too," he responded breathlessly picking her up, _**thoroughly**_ kissing her further while carrying her over the threshold. "No more words – let's get this honeymoon started," the door shutting behind them promptly.

**_The End...Thanks for Reading..._**


End file.
